For the Love of Buffy
by JessiGurl18
Summary: “Mommy! It’s daddy! I know it’s him!” “Hi Buffy.” Those were the only words that could convince her that it was William Giles; to his friends, only known as ‘Spike’. (Summary inside) I know it's been done, but i think it would be cute to write! RR!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: William or 'Spike' Giles falls head over heels with his classmate, Buffy Summers, who corresponds his love. After dating for three years and dealing with the ups and downs, Buffy breaks some news to Spike that might change his life forever and he runs away from it. After three years of being away from Sunnydale, he comes back and reunites himself with Buffy and someone he knew that would open his heart, but Buffy doesn't know if she could accept him again. Will Spike be able to conquer Buffy's heart? Read and review! (I know its been done, but I thought I could give it a go!)

_**Prologue**_

_Three years,_ Buffy thought as she tottered around her home, hoisting little action figures and hearing the faint giggles of her only child in the backyard.

_Three years of laughter and profound tears… Three years of single parenting without the one you love…_

"Mommy! Come play with me!" the giggling girl ran into the room and jumped with utter excitement. Buffy smiled at the child, and shook her head.

The love she felt for her daughter was greater than anything in the world. She loved her more than her own life. She was the perfect picture of her own father. Wonderful indigo eyes with brown locks showed her beauty from head to toe since she was a baby. It also reminded her of the love that still burned inside of her.

The phone rang abruptly, pushing Buffy out of her thoughts. She didn't want to answer it so she let the answering machine get it.

"Hey Buffy, it's Riley… Umm, I guess you're not home, so I'll talk to you later then. Bye," the voice greeted and softly clicked to go off. Riley Fin was her boyfriend for about two years. He wasn't exactly father material, but he got along with Callie as if he were a good friend. Buffy watched the young girl run toward her and grab the Barbie doll that Buffy had in her hand.

"You want to play with Malibu Barbie, Callie?" Buffy asked her daughter as the girl also took her hand and began to lead her to the backyard. The girl shook her head no, which perplexed Buffy.

"No momma, I want to show you something," Callie squeaked out as she tugged her mother's hand once more.

"What is it?" Buffy asked as the two walked through the kitchen and stood next to the back door. Callie giggled once more, and she placed a finger on her lips.

"It's a surprise, mommy!" the girl exclaimed and the quiet Buffy down. As Callie opened the door, as stopped and turned to her mother.

"I want you to close your eyes, mommy. I told you, it's a surprise!" she pleaded her mother, and in resignation, Buffy closed them as Callie led her into the back porch. The three-year-old loved to do this to her mother; show her the wonders of the daffodils or just do that to just to get her to spend time with her outside. Buffy had a feeling it wasn't for the daffodils today.

"Mommy, you can open your eyes. Surprise!" Callie cried out in excitement and jumped up and down, still holding Buffy hand. Callie left her mother there, running into the backyard and crashed into something with a 'humph'. Buffy opened her eyes to see a young male holding Callie in his arms. The girl hugged his neck and giggled at her mother's expression. Buffy covered her mouth with her hand as she stepped down to the grass to get a better view of the man.

He was exactly the way he was when he left, only his blonde curls were now brown in his natural color and wore a nice pair of sunglasses. His smile had never changed; it was full of light and warmth, and he seemed to have grown taller. Callie was the exact carbon copy of him.

"Spike?" Buffy asked as she got closer. He took his glasses off his other hand and smiled warmly. Callie bounced in his arms, hugging him tighter.

"Mommy! It's daddy! I know it's him!" Callie cried out and giggled. Buffy's eyes began to gleam with tears as she stopped walking toward him. His eyes never changed; they were always the sea-blue eyes she fell in love with. He smiled a bit more tightly as he stepped closer to her.

"Hi Buffy." Those were the only words that could convince her that it was William Giles; to his friends, only know as 'Spike'. All the thoughts of their past crashed down on her as she fell backwards unconsciously.

_A/N: What do you think? Is it worth to write more? Review and let me know! I think this is a good one!_

_-Jess_


	2. Chapter One

Summary: William or 'Spike' Giles falls head over heels with his classmate, Buffy Summers, who corresponds his love. After dating for three years and dealing with the ups and downs, Buffy breaks some news to Spike that might change his life forever and he runs away from it. After three years of being away from Sunnydale, he comes back and reunites himself with Buffy and someone he knew that would open his heart, but Buffy doesn't know if she could accept him again. Will Spike be able to conquer Buffy's heart? Read and review! (I know it's been done, but I thought I could give it a go!)

_**Chapter One**_

_1998_

"First day of school, guys!" a voice squealed behind seventeen-year-old Buffy Summers. The blonde turned to find her best friend Willow Rosenbeurg in hand with her guitarist boyfriend Daniel Osbourne or much preferred to be known as Oz. Buffy smiled at the redhead and hugged her.

"It's been a long time, Willow!" Buffy exclaimed as she let go of her friend. As she did, she felt a strong pair of arms swiftly wrapping around her waist. "Parker!"

Parker Abrams kissed Buffy's cheek lightly and let his girlfriend go. Buffy smiled warmly at him before taking his hand and walking into the school.

* * *

"Are you going to get out, William, or are we going to go back home and have the lecture again?" Rupert Giles sternly stated as he watched his seventeen-year-old son sigh heavily next to him. They sat in the student drop-off of the Sunnydale High campus, where most of the students were excited to start and get on with the year.

"I don't know, Dad… And it's Spike for the fifth time," the boy murmured as he grabbed his jacket from the back seat and opened the passenger door. "I'm not the one that wanted to move here."

"Son, it was for the best," Rupert admitted as he watched his son climb out promptly and stare back with the 'I-don't-bloody-care' look. Rupert sighed and shooed his son into the campus. "Get into class. You best go and get an education."

"Awe, dad, didn't know you cared," Spike exaggerated and turned around without looking back. He wanted to go back to London and stay with his grandmother, but he would do that when he turned eighteen.

William Giles never thought he would leave the small vicinity he lived in back in England, and he thanked his father everyday for taking him away from what he loved the most. He never got the chance to live his life the way he wanted to. Walking into an American high school was never on his to-do list.

"This is going to be bloody interesting," Spike mumbled as he entered the premises, his eyes searching for something that would put him in a bad temper, but something caught his eye. About a few feet away stood a beautiful blonde girl, giggling with her redheaded friend and a punk boy, but she didn't look punk at all. Her blonde hair rested on her shoulders and her smile was as delicate as a rose. Shivers ran down Spike's back as she watched the girl walk toward him with her friends.

* * *

"I'll talk to you later, sweetheart," Parker whispered into Buffy's ear before walking away to his clique of friends in the opposite side of the school. She smiled and turned to her friends.

"Buffy, how about we go to the Bronze tonight, for old times' sake?" Willow asked as they continued to walk through the halls. Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see why not. I'll be there around sevenish?" Buffy agreed and smiled at Willow as the redhead to her boyfriend's hands in hers. She watched them walk away and as she turned, she bumped into someone, causing her to fall back with a large _thud_. Her temper rose exceedingly when she sat up to look at the guilty party. Her heart suddenly fluttered when she saw a bleached blonde on the floor across from her with the same expression on his face. He quickly stood up and gave her his hand in apology. Without even thinking, Buffy accepted his hand and stood up. She stared into his eyes; they were as blue as the sea and his blonde curls were gelled back slickly.

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean to bump into you," the boy spoke in a British accent, causing shivers to run down Buffy's spine. She was still amazed with his sea-blue eyes.

Spike had forgotten the reason he wanted to have a bad temper. As he watched the girl, he felt his stomach turn upside down when a smile formed on her lips… especially since he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go of it, and merely blushed.

"It's okay. This happens all the time around here," she stated and shrugged her shoulders. Spike couldn't get any words out after that; he needed to for he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Where are my manners? I'm William Giles but I prefer to be called Spike," he greeted himself as he held out his hand to shake it with hers. She had stared at it for a moment before returning the greeting.

"Hi Spike. I'm Buffy Summers," Buffy stated and took his hand. When she did, an electric shock bounced through the two, causing them both to jump at the sting. Buffy glanced up at Spike, her emerald eyes widened in alarm. Spike felt as if they were the only two in the whole campus. Everything had stopped around them in their minds, keeping them from absorbing any outside information.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Spike murmured as he stepped closer to Buffy. She gasped as she felt the same shock go through when he squeezed her hand once more.

"I don't know… you feel it too?" she sighed, noticing the amount of space that was diminishing. The two were in a trance, as if they were put under a spell. For Buffy, Parker was forgotten and everything else never existed. For Spike, London was a figment of his imagination and he was beginning to like Sunnydale, California. The trance was interrupted by the ringing of the class bell ringing to get into class.

"Do want to go to the Bronze tonight?" Buffy asked without giving second thought. Spike smiled, his eyes warming to a cool blue.

"Sure…"

"Sevenish?" Spike chuckled at her use of words. Buffy raised an eyebrow but smiled anyways.

"Sure." He watched her walk away, disregarding the thought that he ever had class. He just stood in the hallway, watching her turn around to look at him before turning in the corner and disappeared.

* * *

_Present Day 2004_

The breeze lightly entered through the window, swiftly curling Buffy's hair into her face. She stirred lightly, slowly opened her eyes to find herself on her bed in her room. She looked around the room for an explanation for what happened but then she suddenly realized what occurred.

_Callie… toys… surprise… Spike is back…_ She suddenly lifted herself up from her bed, her eyes widening to the size of two large marbles. There was a glass of water with a note next to it. She picked it up and opened it carefully.

_Don't worry… Callie is downstairs with me and I'm going to make you dinner. Whenever you feel up to coming down, I'll be glad to see you. I miss you._

_Spike_

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. She needed to work up the guts to talk to him. She wanted to crawl back into his arms but she wouldn't do that. The pain was too much for Buffy. She smelled the kitchen aroma sneaking into her room, causing Buffy's stomach to growl with passion. She stood up from the bed and went to open the door, but her hand just rested on the doorknob. She wanted to talk to him so badly but she didn't know if she could take the heat. Her thought whirled with thoughts, but the main thought that came to mind was her daughter, her real reason for living.

"Callie loves her daddy…" Buffy whispered as she leaned on the door. "I love him, too."

_A/N: What do you think? A lot of people love it! Thanks for the reviews! Anyone want to give suggestions on what to write next? Open for suggestions!!_

_-Jess_


	3. Chapter Two

_Summary: William or 'Spike' Giles falls head over heels with his classmate, Buffy Summers, who corresponds his love. After dating for three years and dealing with the ups and downs, Buffy breaks some news to Spike that might change his life forever and he runs away from it. After three years of being away from Sunnydale, he comes back and reunites himself with Buffy and someone he knew that would open his heart, but Buffy doesn't know if she could accept him again. Will Spike be able to conquer Buffy's heart? Read and review! (I know it's been done, but I thought I could give it a go!)_

_**Chapter Two**_

Grabbing on to the railing, Buffy made her way down the stairs, her heart beating ecstatically. She knew that once she saw Spike, she had to be strong and not pass out like before. She reached the last step and realized that it was very hushed. Buffy looked around before stepping down, her heart filling up with worry, but it softened when she saw Spike on his back with Callie nuzzled up against him sleeping on the ground. Buffy stepped down, her eyes watering up at the sight of the two. _If only thing were different and he didn't leave in the first place…_ Buffy thought as she leaned her head against the wall, watching her daughter yawn leisurely and turn to gather more warmth from her father. Spike had grabbed one of Callie's stuffed animals and was ballooned behind his head and the two were snoring lightly. It was the first time Buffy had seen her three-year-old smile in her sleep.

"I think they're cute," a voice whispered from behind Buffy. The blonde turned around to see her eighteen-year-old sister standing with a mug of coffee in hand. Buffy smiled at her as she followed the young brunette into the kitchen.

"So do I…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she tried to hide the pain she felt inside. Dawn Summers knew that something was going on.

"Buffy, I decided that I want to go to college," Dawn stated as she sat down on the stool next to the island counter. Buffy smiled mildly as she sat down next to her and began to play with the hem of her white T-shirt.

"That's great, Dawnie. I'm proud of you," Buffy uttered, her voice trying to be as soothing as possible. Dawn smiled tenderly, but quickly became serious once more.

"Okay, I need to know what Spike is doing here," Dawn remarked, setting her mug on the counter and turned to her sister. Buffy sighed and shook her head. Dawn furrowed her eyebrows and drew closer to her.

"Buffy, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Dawn…" Dawn rubbed the back of her head.

"You know he loves you, right?" Dawn asked, taking Buffy's hands in hers. "He was having fun with Callie."

"I can tell… they must have had so much fun that they just passed out on the floor," Buffy retorted and smiled.

"Callie knows who he is," Dawn whispered as she stared into Buffy's eyes. "She knows that Spike is her father."

"She said that before I collapsed..."

"Spike told me. He also told me how Callie recognized him," Dawn added in a soft tone, causing Buffy to widen her eyes.

"What did he say?"

"He said that Callie has a picture of him in her room, that she always knew that it was him the whole time…"

"When was the picture taken?" Dawn stared at her sister for a moment.

"It was taken the night you met Spike." Buffy blinked for a few seconds before realizing what had happened.

"I've been missing that picture for months…"

"Well now you know where it went." Dawn stood up and walked to the sink, leaving Buffy thinking of her past.

-o-o-o-

_1998_

The Bronze was filled with people dancing, drinking, or just sitting around. Buffy sat in the arms of Parker, and her friends Xander Harris, Willow, and Oz watched the band as they sang from the stage.

"How's Mrs. Livingston, Buffy?" Willow asked after she sipped her Diet Coke. "I heard she's a pain."

"Nah, she's okay. She just gives mad ass homework," Buffy replied, her eyes elsewhere. The thought of being with Parker right at that moment was distressing… she was having second thoughts about him. There was always something about him that made her feel uncomfortable around him. He wasn't the guy meant for her.

Her mind turned abruptly to Spike…

What happened to them was anything but ordinary. His eyes were planted in her memory like glue and she couldn't get them out. She was pulled out of her thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"What's up?" Buffy asked as she turned to her friends.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Xander asked, tilting his head to the side as he watched Buffy shake her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

-o-o-o-

Spike made his way through the crowds as he entered the Bronze. It was his first time walking into a club in the United States. They were more crowded that they were back in London and certainly noisier.

It took Spike a while for him to get to the Bronze in the first place. Remembering his father only made him grimace. Spike just shook it off and launched a search to look for Buffy… the blonde splendor with stunning emerald eyes… the one that filled his heart with anticipation. He searched for those eyes around the room, hoping that he would find her in the midst of the crowd. He wanted to see her once more…

His search abruptly stopped when he spotted the young blonde with her group of friends, but something caused for him to frown. He didn't know who the boy was, but jealousy struck him as he saw the brunette drape his arm over Buffy's shoulder.

Spike's expression softened when Buffy turned her gaze toward his and her lips curved into a smile. The brunette spotted what was distracting the blonde and turned her head to look at him. Spike's blood bubbled in anger when he saw the boy smash his lips on hers. She hesitated as tried to push him away. Spike narrowed his eyes and walked over to the seats in fury.

-o-o-o-

"Parker, please…" Buffy pleaded once her friends had left the clique. Parker had a firm hand on her shoulders, holding her down so she wouldn't leave.

"No… I saw you snooping eyes on that guy… I don't like that and you know the rules," Parker hissed and squeezed Buffy's arms tightly.

"Parker, you're hurting me!" Buffy exclaimed as she closed her eyes tightly at the soreness. She suddenly felt relief she his threatening hands were sprung loose. She opened her eyes to see Spike with Parker grabbed by the collar of his shirt, the to men staring at each other venomously.

"Is there a problem here, Buffy?" Spike asked without taking his eyes off Parker.

"Spike it's okay. This is my boyfriend, Parker," Buffy stated as she stood up and placed a hand on Spike's shoulder. The bleached blonde reluctantly released the other man, and mumbled a curse.

"Parker, I think you should leave…" Buffy suggested and once she did say it, Parker had already stormed out, mumbling nonsense along the way.

"What a ponce… Stupid little git…" Spike murmured, and gazed at Buffy, who was rubbing her arms. "Are you sure you're okay, love?"

Buffy turned to him, and smiled feebly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Spike's eyes mellowed and softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry… I can't bear it when women cry," Spike whispered, lightly squeezing her shoulder. She sat down in her chair and Spike smoothly slid next to her.

"It's just that he's been like this for a while… he gets green-eyed and he thinks I'm some whore…" Buffy murmured and clasped her face in her hands. She rubbed her tears and turned to Spike. "Don't worry about me… I'll be fine…"

"Even though I don't know you, I'm concerned about you…"

"Its okay…we'll learn about each other. How about you start?" Buffy asked, a smile forming on her lips. Spike chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If it will make you feel better…"

"It will. Why don't we play twenty questions?" Buffy had forgotten her problems with Parker as she stared into Spike's compelling sapphire eyes. Her sudden interest in the bleached blonde scared her a bit.

"All right, ask away." It scared Spike that he had interest in Buffy, just as much as she wanted to know about him.

"Okay, Full name," Buffy began, and Spike raised an eyebrow, smiling placidly.

"William Eliezer Giles."

"Age?"

"Eighteen in December."

"What day?"

"The 22nd…"

"What part of England are you from?" Spike laughed and rubbed his eyes a bit.

"Don't I get to ask questions as well?" he asked, crossing his arms in protest.

"I'm not done!"

"Full name?" Spike asked away. Buffy closed her eyes in defeat.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers."

"Age?"

"Eighteen on April 10th."

"Birthplace?"

"New York, New York… any other questions?" Buffy laughed, leaning back with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, one more. Are your eyes always this beautiful? Because they are casting a spell on me," Spike stated, his facial expression softly serious. Buffy's cheeks turned three shades of red and quickly looked away. Spike sighed, placing a finger under her chin and turned her face back. "Don't hide your eyes from me… they are too beautiful to be hidden…"

Buffy made eye contact with him, an almost perfect stranger, and her stomach fluttered. His sea-blue eyes were undeniable and slowly she took his hand in hers. The same shock as before struck them, but now even stronger than before. Everything just paused around them, and their hearts beat twice as fast. The trance was incredible, and somewhat it had them really hooked. It was like they were the only ones that existed in the world. Buffy parted her lips, gasping as she felt him cup her cheek frivolously.

"I don't understand this," Buffy whispered, her voice crackling as she zoned out all the loud voices around them to just listen to theirs. Spike unconscientiously got closer to her.

"I don't understand either, but when I first saw you, God, I thought that I had died and went to heaven," Spike retorted softly, tightly squeezing her hand. "Do you believe in believe in destiny, Buffy? Cos I sure as hell do."

Buffy opened her mouth but no words came out. She felt the same way, but something was stopping her from divulging it: Parker. She just smiled, and she watched him smile back. Slowly, Spike began to lean in, almost inches apart from Buffy's lips. Someone's clearing of his or her throat interrupted the ambiance. The two turned around to see Xander holding to cups in his hands.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Xander asked as he sat across from the two.

"Of course not! Xander, this is Spike," Buffy stuttered out with a fake smile.

"Hi there, mate," Spike greeted and extended his hand Xander smiled and accepted it willingly.

"That's not your real name, right?" Xander joked after he greeted him as well.

"No, it's William. My father only calls me that when he's mad," Spike chuckled, causing Buffy to smile brightly. The atmosphere changed and most of the couples walked out onto the dancefloor. Buffy suddenly saddened and looked away. Spike and Xander had continued talking and once Xander had left, Spike turned to the blonde next to him, her expression gradually distressing.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he turned his whole body toward her. Buffy pursed his lips tightly and glanced at him.

"Its just that Parker never likes to dance and I feel as if he's holding me down…" the sadness in her eyes caused Spike to act. He knew that Buffy could be blindly in love with that boy, but something was rather strange about Parker. Spike stood up from his seat and stretched out his had toward Buffy. She glanced up at Spike in confusion.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a soft voice, a small smile warmly curving on his lips. Slowly, Buffy extended her hand out to him, returning the smile and stood up from her seat. The two made their way through the crowd of dancers and stopped in the center of the dance floor. Placing her right hand on his shoulder, Buffy took Spike's hand in her free one and his other rested on her upper back. He was a true gentleman when it came to dancing, and he could feel Buffy relaxing in his arms. It was a slow dance and everyone was cuddled together. Buffy leisurely leaned her head on the nape of his neck, inching closer to for warmth. A silent gasp escaped her mouth when she felt Spike pull up her hand and place a soft kiss on her fingers. Placing another kiss on her head, he took her hand, squeezing it tightly and merely positioning it on his chest, right over his heart.

The moment was unforgettable for Buffy and she never felt like this before, not with Parker. She lifted her head up, staring into Spike's luscious indigo eyes. "What is it with this? This is so unusual. I barely know who you are."

"Then again, I feel like I've known you for all of my life," Spike added, his voice just a soft murmur. His words were a stake through the heart, and a gasp of breath. Staring into his eyes was a dream as Spike inched his face closer to hers. Feeling his husky breath hitting her soft lips, she realized she couldn't do it. Buffy placed her small hand on his chest and carefully pushed him away.

"We can't do this," Buffy whispered, her voice crackling with pain. "Parker is my boyfriend and I can't cheat on him…"

"I understand…" Spike smiled tightly but his heart ached for her hand to be placed over it. He was being a gentleman as he backed away from her to give her the proper personal space.

"We can still be friends," Buffy suggested and gulped. Spike smiled once again, only this time his gaze was distraught.

"Of course. Friends?" he said, extending his hand out for the agreement. Buffy took it and shook it once.

"Friends." Buffy heard her friends calling and excused herself once the song was over, leaving Spike staring at her.

"I don't know how long before I can explode again…" he murmured to himself and suddenly realized the war going on inside his heart. "I've fallen in love with Buffy Anne Summers."

-o-o-o-

_Present Day 2004_

"I wish things were different between you guys," Spike woke up to the sound of Dawn's voice coming from the kitchen. He searched around the room and found Callie cuddled next to him. His daughter… the little girl that the love of his life brought into the world because of him, something he never expected to happen. He took the little girl in his arms and began to overhear the conversation that was coming from the other room as he quietly sauntered over.

"I wish it was, Dawnie…" Buffy's dismayed voice echoed through the hall, causing Spike to tense up and listened by the entrance. His heart tightened as he heard Buffy breath a sigh with heaviness.

"Are you still in love with him, Buffy?" Dawn asked with concern. Spike inhaled a sharp breath, waiting for Buffy's answer. Silence engulfed the area for a moment.

"I still do and will never stop…" Buffy's voice trailed off. Spike heard her heave a sob, and Callie stirred in his arms. She hugged him with firmness as she fell asleep again.

"But…" Dawn added. Buffy pursed her lips.

"But… I don't know if I can trust him like I used to… and what about Riley?" Buffy sighed, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears. Spike furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of that name.

"What about Riley?" Dawn repeated, emphasizing on Riley's name.

"He's a great guy…"

"But not the father figure you wanted for Callie," the brunette interrupted her sister and raised her eyebrows. Buffy nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Spike smiled and ran a hand through his brown curls. He needed her trust back and he'd do whatever it took. Breathing heavily, he put on a tired face and walked into the kitchen. Dawn smiled at him and turned to Buffy, who was biting her bottom lip.

"I was wondering where I can put the Little Bit," Spike stated, placing his hand on Callie's back. Dawn and Buffy stared at each other for a moment before Buffy got up and started walking up the stairs, Spike following her. Dawn shook her head, and laughed frivolously at the two. "I know something is going to happen to those two."

-o-o-o-

A/N: How is everyone today? Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had final exams and studying was part of my plan for this week. Here is chapter two for you guys. I'm open for suggestions from everyone! Feedback is my best friend!!

-Jess


End file.
